Why Everyone Loves A Dork
by DarkBlaze14
Summary: Silver gets his wisdom teeth removed, and he's completely out of it while Blaze takes care of him. A mixture of hilarity and wholesomeness follows.


"Miss Blaze?" A nurse waltzed into the waiting room of a dentistry, bearing a clipboard and a smile. "He's all set!"

The lavender feline nodded gratefully, and hurried to gather her purse and jacket. Blaze followed the nurse into a backroom, where an albino hedgehog was sprawled out on a dentist's chair. His swollen cheeks were made prominent by a jaw wrap, which held ice packs on either side of his face. His eyes were half-lidded; clearly he was in a daze. Blaze smiled at him.

The dentist turned to Blaze. "He did really well! I take it you'll be his primary caregiver until he gets well?"

Blaze nodded.

"Excellent. Just a few things,"

"Heyyyyy!" Silver interrupted, casting a weak smile in the direction of Blaze. His words were slurred as if he were on the brink of slumber. "What's your name?"

The feline giggled. "I'm Blaze. What's your name?"

"Silver! Nice to meet you. Could you help me? I need to find Blaze. She's gonna," he paused for a moment. "she's gonna take me home." Suddenly, Silver slumped to the side, and fell asleep.

The dentist chuckled, and turned to Blaze again. "He's gonna be like that for a bit. He also has some gauze in his mouth; that's there to reduce bleeding. The most important things to remember are to not let him fiddle with his mouth, don't let him suck through a straw - that's very important because it'll disrupt the healing process - and make sure he only eats soft foods for a week. So that's mashed potatoes, soup, ice cream, et cetera."

"I hope he didn't hear that," Blaze whispered, "he won't eat anything but ice cream if you tell him that."

"Some patients really do," the dentist smiled. "I've prescribed him a pain medication - you can pick it up at the pharmacy you put down on the form. He can take two of those every six hours as needed, but only if the pain is unbearable. Chances are he won't need it, so stick with ibuprofen for now. The soreness will start to hit him soon, so you might want to stay on top of it."

Blaze nodded. "Got it,"

Just then, Silver snapped awake again. "I'm not even tired!" he exclaimed, raising his hand for no apparent reason. His eyes fell upon his friend, and his lips curled into a warm smile as a bit of drool escaped the corner of his mouth. "Heyyyyyyy Blaaaaaaze,"

"Let's get you home, Silv."

Silver's eyes shot wide. "Nooo! I have to go... get my wisdom teeths out..."

"You just did," Blaze replied.

The hedgehog gasped. "I did? Did it hurt?"

"You'll be fine, buddy!" the dentist assured, giving Silver a pat on the shoulder.

"We need to go get some pain medication," Blaze explained. "You're loopy right now."

Silver laughed weakly. "No I'm not, you're... you're crazy. I know I'm not... hey. Blaze! Look what I can do!" He tilted his head back, and rested his tongue on his bottom lip.

The fire-cat squinted. "Wh... what are you doing?"

"Yeah," Silver smiled, as if he didn't hear her at all.

Blaze rolled her eyes, but could only laugh as a response. She knew her morning would only get longer.

* * *

After a mighty struggle to help Silver into Blaze's car, the two were off. The hedgehog was staring blankly at the road ahead, until he began touching the visor above him. He flipped it down to reveal a mirror, and saw his jaw wrap.

"What's on my face?" Silver asked.

"That's an ice pack - no no!" Blaze swiped at Silver's hand, which was trailing toward his cheek. "Don't bother it. Be very careful."

"I'm not even that messed up, ya' know. I don't even think this medicine is working."

Blaze chuckled. "Is that so?"

"You don't believe me!" The hedgehog smiled. "Ask me anything."

"Okay, what's my address?"

"Ha!" The albino squinted smugly. "You're not even wearing a dress!"

Blaze checked her mirrors as she swapped lanes. "Wow, that's impressive," she said in a monotone voice.

"See, Blaze!" Silver pointed to his temple. "I have consciousness! I know!"

"You certainly proved me wrong, I thought you were out of it."

"You wanna..." He paused for a moment, as if he lost his train of thought. "You wanna know how I know I'm not that messed up? I still can't name any of The Beatles."

"That does not help your case at all."

"I'm not even tired," Silver assured, in what could only be described as a tired voice. "We need to go get that pain medication."

"I was going to drop you off at my house first. Why, are you sore?"

"Nope!" Silver shook his head. "Not even tired, either." He lifted his hand toward his ice pack again, only for it to be pushed away by Blaze.

"No touching!" the fire-cat chimed.

"Fiiiiine," Silver pouted, directing his attention to the passenger window. He soon slumped over and fell asleep again, despite his previous assertions. Blaze enjoyed quite a bit of silence for the rest of the way home, until Silver shifted awake once they turned into Blaze's neighborhood.

The feline smiled. "Not tired, huh?"

Silver didn't answer, and tugged at his seatbelt for a moment. "Do we talk like this a lot, Blaze?"

"Every day. Why?" was the hesitant response.

The hedgehog smiled, shying away from Blaze's gaze. "That's nice. I like talking to you."

Blaze felt a rush of blood to her muzzle, something she hadn't felt in quite a while. She cracked an embarrassed smile, remembering all the sweet things Silver used to say to her before they began dating. "Likewise," she giggled.

Blaze pulled into her driveway soon after, and was relieved to find that Silver walk - or stumble - himself inside her house. She led him straight upstairs to her bedroom, and prepared him a spot to lie down. After tucking Silver in, and reprimanding him for touching his ice pack again, Blaze laid next to him with a book in hand. The hedgehog soon wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her close to cuddle. Blaze cooed, and carefully wrapped an arm around Silver's head.

The feline turned her attention to the book, but it became difficult for her to concentrate when Silver kept turning over, subsequently whacking her in the face with his long quills. Silver moaned. "Why are you so warm?"

"Likely because I control fire," Blaze replied.

The albino shifted again. "You... control fire? That's so cool," he nuzzled close to Blaze. "I must be the luckiest person in the world to have you as a friend."

Blaze couldn't help but crack a smile. She ran a gentle hand over the hedgehog's quills to pet them. "You're very sweet, Silver."

"We are friends, right?" Silver asked, innocently.

"I would hope so," Blaze replied, "I am your girlfriend, after all."

"Whaaaaat?" Silver perked up, his face lit with surprise. "You're my... girlfriend?" His voice raised with excitement.

Blaze nodded, "Yes."

Silver's lip quivered. "That makes me... so happy!" He exclaimed, hugging Blaze tightly. A healthy amount of drool escaped Silver's mouth as he sobbed over his girlfriend, to which she could only respond by rolling her eyes. Still, Blaze continued petting Silver.

"I'm glad you feel that way," the feline said, adjusting Silver's ice pack back into place. "I'm very happy you're my boyfriend."

"Do we... go on dates?" Silver asked, untamed enthusiasm in his eyes.

Blaze chuckled. "Of course. We just went on one a few days ago; you took me out to a great Italian restaurant in town."

"Oh my gosh! I loooooove Italian food,"

"No, actually you hate it," Blaze explained, "but you still took me there because you know it's my favorite. You're a very good friend, Silver."

"Am... am I a good booooooyfriend?"

Blaze thought for a moment. "Well, considering how last night went, I would say so."

Silver sat up, wagging his tail. "What did we do?"

Blaze smirked, and motioned the hedgehog closer to whisper in his ear. She did so, and Silver's eyes shot wide at whatever she said. He blushed, and began clapping wildly. "Oh, wow-wee!" he exclaimed, like a dork.

The two returned to cuddling for a while, with Blaze enjoying a myriad of wholesome compliments directed at her. Silver eventually requested a kiss with an embarrassed expression, to which Blaze gladly obliged. "Would you like some water?" the feline asked, just after they parted lips.

"I thought you could only control fire!" Silver gasped.

Blaze laughed once more. "Water comes from the sink, Silver."

The hedgehog blushed. "Oh! Haha! I knew that!"

"Be right back."

Blaze left for the kitchen, and returned to find Silver sound asleep. She smiled at him, and left his glass on the nightstand next to him. The feline grabbed her coat, intent on picking up the pain medication soon. However, as she looked back to her lover, she felt some tears build at the corners of her eyes. Blaze was reminded of just how deeply Silver cared for her, out of his mind or not. In that moment, for whatever reason, the feline felt complete. Blaze couldn't leave without placing another kiss upon Silver's forehead.


End file.
